


【FGO】荆轲的一天

by sususky



Series: Typemoon - long time in young [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky
Summary: 如题
Relationships: Jing Ke | Assassin/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Series: Typemoon - long time in young [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768906





	【FGO】荆轲的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 荆轲中心  
> 燕青荆轲友情向  
> 秦荆提及  
> 平行世界有  
> assassins大队有

4：30am 起床，晨练  
4：35am 到达训练场，和燕青一起晨练  
5：30am 晨练结束，和燕青告别后回房  
5：35am 回到房间，开始洗澡  
6：00am 从浴室里出来，开始穿衣服  
6：03am 穿好衣服，开始吹头  
6：14am 吹完头发  
6：16am 梳好头，又是一个靓仔  
6：17am 开始思考新一天的新计划，例如刺杀皇帝什么的  
6：18am 放弃思考，拿出上周借的《水浒传》继续读  
6：45am 读到挚友燕青出场  
7：00am 开始思考为什么那么多女人想送老公一顶绿帽子  
7：05am 以君子的角度想不太通但有些眉目  
7：10am 换位思考，如果她和嬴政的妃子私通……，也想不出什么  
7：12am 以女人的角度来思考，得出结论  
7：13am 感慨：有的人不是人  
7：14am 饿了  
7：15am 出门，去食堂吃饭  
7：20am 到达食堂，一进门遇到了吃完饭的卫宫[assassin]  
7：21am 进入食堂，开始排队，这个点的迦勒底食堂没太多人  
7：25am 看卫宫给排在前面的童谣和贞德·Alter·圣诞的特质儿童餐  
7：26am 从卫宫手上接过车仔面，说了声“谢谢”  
7：27am 找到座位坐下，仔细打量车仔面  
7：28am 车仔面是豪华版本的，有煎蛋、生菜、切成章鱼样的小肠仔  
7：29am 开始吃面  
7：30am 灵魂仿佛跑到隔壁片场【卫宫家今天的饭】去了  
7：40am 伴随最后一口面汤被咽下，正式回魂  
7：41am 把位子让给风魔小太郎，会房间去了  
7：46am 回到房间，瘫一会  
8：00am 起身，准备去assassin专用休息室继续瘫  
8：10am 到达assassin专用休息室，一进门得到到各位哈桑们的问候  
8：11am 和哈桑们聊天  
8：45am 和哈桑们、玛塔·哈丽、亨利等一众assassin聊天  
9：00am 武则天来了  
9：01am 和一众assassin道歉  
9：02am 和武则天在中国风小角落聊天  
9：50am 一众assassins开始分享暗杀技巧  
9：51am 和武则天加入分享小组  
10：37am 和武则天一起被master叫去站后排打活动  
11：50am 在队伍里看到了卫宫[assassin]、燕青和隔壁迦勒底的杰克，还有万年不动的梅林  
3：00pm 打到了足够的活动道具，和武则天燕青卫宫[assassin]一起回去  
3：02am 难得感受到了加班的痛苦  
3：05am 为梅林的工作量感到后怕，毕竟master没有抽出孔明老师  
3：24am 到达食堂  
3：25am 因为和卫宫[assassin]一起吃饭，得到了卫宫的热情招待  
3：30am 饿  
3：35am 饿  
3：40am 为卫宫端出来的豪华料理震惊不已  
3：50am 吃完前菜  
4：05am 吃完主菜  
4：06am 看卫宫热情的留下卫宫[assassin]吃甜点，卫宫[assassin]被甜的东西打动了，留下来吃甜点  
4：09am 也被甜点打动了  
4：15pm 回房间，可以确定刚刚自己就是跑到了隔壁【卫宫家今天的饭】去了  
4：19pm 遇到了令人手痒的嬴政  
4：20pm 开始追着嬴政跑  
4：21pm 本来不会那么冲动，但想到依旧更新的迦勒底瑟图网站就很生气  
4：35pm 边追边骂  
5：00pm 嬴政突然停下，刹不住车撞到他怀里  
5：01pm 好机会！不归之匕！  
5：02pm 刺了他大半管血  
5：03pm 有点开心  
5：04pm “我怎么还被抱着？”  
5：14pm “你抱够了吗”“没有”  
5：16pm 不归之匕！！！  
5：17pm 成功摆脱嬴政，回房间  
5：23pm 回到房间，看书  
7：42pm 看完希腊神话  
7：43pm 跑去燕青那串门  
7：45pm 和燕青一起喝酒  
8：13pm “你说嬴政是不是有毛病”“有毛病的是你，他的心思全迦勒底都看的出来”“我看不出来”“那是你”  
8：55pm 有点醉了但还清醒着，和燕青告别回房间  
8：57pm 回到房间，准备洗澡  
9：00pm 开始洗澡  
9：15pm 洗完澡，开始刷牙  
9：20pm 搞定一切，躺在床上开始刷手机  
9：30pm 嬴政又更新了新的图片  
9：31pm 气不过来  
9：32pm 开始打坐清心，免得高血压  
9：55pm 结束打坐  
9：56pm 关灯睡觉  
10：08pm 睡着了  
11：37pm 梦到了和触手怪斗志斗勇  
12：57pm 梦到了生前的快乐事  
2：03am 梦到了平行世界的荆轲，和平行世界的荆轲交流  
2：05am 另一个自己是男的  
3：45am 和另一个自己告别  
3：55am 梦到刺杀嬴政again  
4：00am 梦到刺杀嬴政成功  
4：01am 高兴得醒了  
4：02am 发现是梦  
4：05am 遗憾的去洗漱  
4：10am 躺下，闭目养神  
4：20am 起床，晨练


End file.
